Les poèmes de Fondcombe
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Quand Bilbo et Lindir s'affrontent... Traductions de poèmes elfiques, humains, nains et hobbits. Volet 4 : Maedhros
1. Maeglin & Maedhros

Disclaimer : le _Silmarillion_ est la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que ses héritiers.

Rating : tout public

Personnages : Maeglin, puis Maedhros.

Remarques diverses : je mettrai ici des essais de poèmes sur le _Silmarillion_. La prochaine livraison sera sur Turin.

* * *

Maeglin

Tisse le métal et l'artifice

Quel prince grandi dans les cavernes

Regarde Idril la princesse d'or ?

C'est le noir fils du maître Eöl.

Aussi vif qu'un oiseau de proie

Et bleu comme un souple chat

Beau comme les rois des Noldor

* * *

Maedhros

L'océan n'est guère plus vaste

Que les flots de son âme blanche.

Il est Maedhros le grand ;

Et sa chevelure est de cuivre

Et ses étendards d'argent.


	2. Turin Turambar

**Fandom :** Le Silmarillion/ Le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclaimer :** le _Silmarillion_ est la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que ses héritiers.

**Pairing :** Turin/Neniel principalement

**Rating :** tout public (même si l'histoire de Turin m'avait traumatisée étant gosse !)

**Remarques :** références au chapitre "Many meetings" du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et à l'histoire de Turin Turambar dans le Silmarillion. Sinon j'avais pas mal dans l'esprit le Bilbo de Foncombe déclamant dans le DA de Bakshi lol

* * *

**(fragment de vieille chanson - Cardolan)**

&

Le sourire de l'épée

Les yeux de verre du dragon

C'est l'épée au reflet froid

Qui lui a mangé le cœur

&

Les fleurs d'avril furent fauchées

Mais personne ne pleure plus

L'automne qui prend les jeunes filles

En leur perçant la poitrine

* * *

(le reste du parchemin est quasiment illisible)

(suit une tentative de continuation par Bilbo Baggins)

&

Ô mes amis bien-aimés

Que n'avez-vous donc suivis

La piste de l'ombre fêlée

Là où rougeoient les verts habits

De Mîm et des bois de Nirh (1)

&

(1) commentaire du scribe elfe : les bois de Nirh n'ont jamais existé. Il s'agit sans doute d'une cheville.

* * *

**Turin Turambar **

&

C'est d'avoir vu son reflet dans le fleuve,

que Turin le Maudit, le cœur mangé

par une épée, est mort.

L'épée sourit.

&

(épigramme – Lindir d'Imladris)

* * *

**Turin Turambar**

&

Elle l'attendait en vain, la vierge solitaire,

Tordant ses cheveux blonds sur son sein chagriné.

Et son nom si chéri sur ses lèvres mourait

« Turambar ! » ô Triste Chevalier Noir !

&

(Bilbo Baggins – strophe notée sur une nappe de banquet, Imladris)

* * *

**Niennor Neniel**

&

Jeune fille née pour les larmes

...n'a que pour seule consolation

De passer comme passent les dames

...d'un jeu de pion.

&

(Lindir – épigramme, noté sur un morceau de cape de Glorfindel de Gondolin, lors d'un banquet à Imladris)

* * *

**Glorfindel de Gondolin**

&

Le haut-elfe en panaches aux beaux yeux ouvragés

Sa blancheur est pareille aux manteaux azurés

Des nuages, quand ils se dévêtent élégamment

Splendides, d'or et de blanc.

&

(Bilbo Baggins, quatrain noté sur un mouchoir, Imladris)

* * *

**Sur « Glorfindel »**

&

Il aura beau se dévêtir comme il le veut

Le blanc jamais ne ressemblera au bleu.

Il faudrait pour cela, bien malins,

Les goûts suspects d'un hobbit malsain.

&

(épigramme – Lindir d'Imladris, sur une serviette de soie, à un banquet)

* * *

**Sur « Glorfindel » ( bis)**

&

O très puissants Valars qui régnez sur Eä

Rendez-moi, par pitié, les orcs et les balrogs !

Et les nazgûls riants, et les ouargues heureux !

Car être de deux mules, l'arbitre, et pire, la muse,

Le plus brave guerrier préfère l'arquebuse

Des phalanges de Melkor, et le fouet de Gothmog !

&

(Glorfindel de Gondolin)


	3. Prière à Durin

**Fandom :** Le Seigneur des anneaux / Le Silmarillion

**Disclaimer :** le _Silmarillion_ est la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que ses héritiers.

Extraits des Chansons et Poèmes Nains, compilés et traduits par Bilbo Baggins, conservés et préservés à Imladris.

&

&

**Prière à Durin**

Au fond du gouffre,  
J'ai trouvé la lumière,

Au centre de la terre :  
Tels que tu nous as fait.

Ô seigneur de l'airain, et de l'acier !  
Entends notre prière.

Nous sommes tes enfants  
Les khazad sombres et lents.

Ni comme les elfes, d'air et d'argent,  
Ni comme les orques, cuir, et souffre…

Mais de nos doigts diligents  
Sont nées les arts les plus brillants

Dans la terre et l'amour  
Des belles choses, par l'Artisan !


	4. Maedhros

**Fandom :** Le Silmarillion

**Disclaimer :** le _Silmarillion_ est la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que ses héritiers.

**Personnages :** Maedhros, Fingon

**Rating :** tout public

* * *

o

o

**Maedhros/Maitimo**

o

Sa peau était tâchée comme les léopards.  
Dans sa chevelure longue, et ramassée,  
Le cuivre de Mahtan, et la lumière d'Aman  
Au sang s'étaient mêlés.  
o  
Les pleurs d'Alqualondë, l'incendie de Losgar,  
Ont dans ses yeux versé  
L'ombre noire du remords, la brisure des regrets ;  
La force des damnés.  
o  
Prince-roi sans royaume ! Homme de coeur sans femme !  
Vers quoi es-tu tourné ? Quand le soir, sur Himring,  
Sur la tour es monté, et vers l'Ouest tourné.  
o  
Regardes-tu la mer ?  
Qui changea en une nuit le Jardin en enfer.  
Ou le mont désertique où tu fus retenu  
Durant des mois... Et souffris seul blessé et nu ?  
o  
Où bien te tournes-tu vers ce royaume fumeux (1)  
Dont le roi méritant a le regard brumeux  
Des amis éloignés auxquels le soir on songe...  
Car Fingon le Vaillant dans les rêves te plonge !

o

o  
(Daeron le Barde – traduction du Sinda au langage commun par Bilbo Baggins)

* * *

1 : Note du traducteur : il est fait référence à la région d'Hithlum.


End file.
